


Together Wherever We Go

by flickerthenflare



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerthenflare/pseuds/flickerthenflare
Summary: Kurt is thrilled for his next project after Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf ends, but it turns out he also misses doing a show with his husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The world could use more fluff right now, right? <3

The thing about _Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf_ is it spoils Kurt with doing a show by his husband’s side. As intense as the play was, they had each other to pull themselves back out of the characters, gently scrub off each other’s stage makeup, and face the waiting crowd with their hands entwined.

For Kurt’s next thing – a musical in previews, off-Broadway but ideally Broadway-bound – Kurt’s hand feels empty as he makes his way to a dressing room he doesn’t share. He goes back to the wings twice, convinced he’s forgotten to grab something.

Blaine. He’s forgetting Blaine. But not really, because Blaine is not around to be left behind. It just feels like he should be here.

Blaine has his own career goals to chase, which means he has a ticket set aside a week out from the first preview. Until then, Kurt is on his own.

Kurt lingers in the dressing room doorway on the second return trip. Maybe he can ask Blaine to help decorate the bare room to make his presence felt. They covered their shared dressing room for _Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf_ with pictures spanning their relationship as a reminder of how much they’re not like the characters they played. But then when _Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf_ ended, Blaine stuck all the pictures to the fridge and Kurt hasn’t had the heart to take them back. He likes seeing the reminder there too. Maybe the solution is to take more.

Blaine favored the imperfect, candid shots of them to hang up. The ones where their eyes crinkle and they’re paying more attention to each other than the camera. The ones where they’re leaning into each other, as close as they can get not because that’s what the shot dictates but because that’s where they want to be. The ones caught mid-laugh. The fond exasperated looks and looks of devotion. The eclectic array of selfies and holidays and goofing off for no reason at all. All moments big and small they chose to spend together. They choose each other again and again.

Kurt and Blaine used to intentionally snap themselves out of the _Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf_ gloomy mood with by focusing on their own affection for each other. Kurt pulls out his phone. He has the perfect fix.

**Kurt:** _I missed you today_ (11:06 PM)

**Blaine:** _Hurry up and come home then! Are you on your way? Are you going to tell me about it?_ (11:06 PM)

A moment later, Blaine sends a second text.

**Blaine:** _Do you need some time alone first_? (11:07 PM) ~~~~

It’s a well-established fact of their relationship that Kurt needs more time alone than Blaine. Missing Blaine now, even after months of being together day in and day out, is a nice reminder of how much he truly wants Blaine around. They’ve both intentional about giving Kurt room and Blaine reassurance, and Kurt’s ready for reassurance now.

**Kurt:** _leaving soon <3_ (11:09 PM)

**Kurt:** _I’ll take all the attention you’re willing to give_ (11:09 PM)

Coming out of the stage door reminds Kurt of entering the football field from the locker rooms, with the long, darkened hallway to the waiting crowd and flashes of light. There are some cheers that, after a startled pause, Kurt realizes are for him. Kurt moves toward outstretched playbills.

Just as Kurt approaches, the crowd parts to reveal Blaine grinning proudly with a bouquet of roses. The crowd choruses “surprise!” along with him.

Kurt takes the roses in shock. He accepts a kiss over the bar meant to separate performers from fans. He manages not to cry.

“Word on the street says you were fantastic.” Blaine cheekily nods toward the crowd on the pavement behind him, who snap pictures of their exchange.

“ _Blaine_.” Kurt covers his mouth with his hand. Blaine still surprises him, which is the most unbelievable but wonderful part. A squeal escapes through his fingers. “You told me you couldn’t be here!”

“I realized today that while I wouldn’t make the curtain, I could still make it in time for the stage door.” Blaine looks so pleased with himself. “It’s usually frowned on to come to the stage door if you haven’t seen the show, but I convinced them to make an exception.”

Kurt can picture exactly that conversation. Blaine has a way of convincing others to make exceptions for him with barely the bat of an eyelash. The security guard looks bemused, at least. Kurt will bring her “thank you” cookies later.

Kurt’s goofy grin stays through the autographs and selfies until Blaine is the only one besides security left and the street is quiet.

“Can I get a picture?” Blaine, the perennial showman, milks the act for all it’s worth. “I think I had some competition today, but I swear I’m you’re biggest fan.”

They lean in as close as they can. 

Blaine shows him the end result: off-center with the flash washing them out so the easiest things to make out are the playbill Blaine holds up like a prize and their huge grins. “Want to take some more?”

“It’s perfect. And yes, please.”


End file.
